Eggmanland
Eggmanland (エッグマンランド Eggumanrando?) is a location in Sonic Unleashed and a Town Stage in the Xbox 360/PlayStation 3 version of the game. A dark, hi-tech, amusement park-like base located on top of an entrance to the Earth's core, it is the dream city of Dr. Eggman realized through using Dark Gaia's energy. Sonic the Hedgehog and Chip visited Eggmanland in order to restore the seventh Chaos Emerald and a broken continent of the planet back into its place after Dark Gaia's awakening. Description Eggmanland appears in both the Wii/PS2 version and 360/PS3 version of Sonic Unleashed, where it is first seen in the opening cutscene before the player begins the stage of the same name. However, it can only be explored as a hub in the latter version after completing the game; in the former, that same area only appeared during its introductory cutscene. In the Xbox 360/PlayStation 3 version of Sonic Unleashed, Eggmanland is a Town Stage that becomes available after clearing the game. Unlike most other Town Stages, Eggmanland serves as both its Town Stage and Entrance Stage, where the player can both access its Action Stage and Boss Gates as well as talk with townspeople and buy from shops. History The foundation for Eggmanland was laid during the beginning of Sonic Unleashed where Dr. Eggman schemed to harness the limitless energies of Dark Gaia to realize it. When the Earth was shattered by Dark Gaia when Eggman awoke it, Eggmanland was being built by a construction system powered by Dark Gaia's energies on a lone continent that had been torn off the Earth's mantle during the shattering. However, due to Dark Gaia dispersing across the globe once it awoke, the construction of Eggmanland was significantly behind the projected timetable. Eggman, however, devised a machine that attached Dark Gaia's fragments, Dark Gaia's Minions, to his location, which sped up the construction of Eggmanland. At the time, Sonic the Hedgehog and Chip had restored the Earth's sixth continent, Eggmanland was completed. Soon after, Sonic and Chip arrived in Eggmanland in the Tornado-1 to find the final Gaia Temple and fully restore the planet. There, Eggman welcome the duo over the speakers while Sonic and Chip took some pictures, before the doctor challenged Sonic to come and get him, much to Sonic's bemusement. As Chip sensed that the Gaia Temple was below Eggmanland, Sonic decided to tear it down to get there. Eventually, Sonic and Chip reached the Gaia Temple at the bottom of Eggmanland, where they restored the continent Eggmanland stood on and afterwards both defeated Eggman and put Dark Gaia to rest. The state of Eggmanland afterwards is unknown, though, it most likely collapsed in on itself when the hole leading to the Earth's core that it was build upon was opened. ''Nintendo World'' Eggmanland, also known as Robotnikland, appears in Nintendo World and located on Earth. Trivia *The name is likely a reference to the city of the same name in Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (called "Robotropolis" in the English dub to instead reference the Sonic the Hedgehog television series). *Eggman has attempted to build Eggmanland numerous times in most games but has only accomplished this goal once. *The spelling of the name has varied widely; it is rendered Eggman Land in some pre-''Unleashed'' games, whereas afterwards it always written Eggmanland. Sonic Unleashed itself uses four spellings - Eggman Land earlier in the script while it is in the planning stages, then Eggmanland referring to the built location, EggmanLand for the Wii/PS2 version's Day Stage, and finally Eggman-Land for the Wii/PS2 version's Night Stages. *As Eggman still preferred to refer to himself as Robotnik in dubs of Sonic Adventure, his ambition was to build Robotnikland on the ruins of Station Square. This was rendered obsolete when the Eggman name fully took over Robotnik, so subsequent games use the Japanese name. *In the vision of the Spirit of Earth Day Future of FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Eggman helped the humans to Eggmanland on the ruins of FernGully on Earth Day. *As a bit of an inside joke, the three Egg Fighter citizens are named after abbreviations of three key game consoles (the Mega Drive, Dreamcast and Xbox 360) and the years in which their first Sonic the Hedgehog games were released: **'EF-MD1991' - Mega Drive - 1991, release of [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(1991) Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)] **'EF-DC1998' - Dreamcast - 1998, release of Sonic Adventure in Japan **'EF-XB2006' - Xbox 360 - 2006, release of [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(2006) Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)] **''In addition, their backgrounds also relate to the games their names are based on. *This stage appears in ''Sonic Generations as a boss stage for the Egg Dragoon. *Eggmanland's facade is similar to the facade of Luna Park Sydney in Australia. *In the Xbox 360/PlayStation 3 version of Sonic Unleashed, after clearing the game, the last continent of the planet where Eggmanland is located at is not brought back into place. The PS2/Wii version has the continent restored back into place. *This is the only area in which there is no human Temple Guardian. See also *Eggman Empire Category:Eggman's Bases Category:Amusement parks Category:Earth Locations